User talk:Shurow/Archive 2011
Template Hello. Here is a template for you! I hope you like it! --Nintendo 300 03:16, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Cool Thanx! :) How did you do that? Template Hello , I have made a template for you! Anyone who would like to use this template has to ask me or I will remove it. I hope you like the template! Go On Chat yup --Nintendo 300 00:23, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Penguin of the Month! Hello, Don't forget to vote for the Penguin of the Month!, before 29 of this month. Thank you, --Sdgsgfs 13:05, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Shurow Hey Shurow, can I part own your penguin with you? My others are all hacked and are now banned forever. I hate hackers and my penguins cannot be unbanned. I promise I won't do anything to your penguins and I have made a new e-mail address so the hacker can't get hold of our penguins. Thanks. Nintendo 300Talk is very sad. New Template I have made a new limited edition template. I hope you like it and it encourages you to edit more but remember... Don't vandalize or cheat! Please don't put this on your templates list unless you have the qualifications to pass. I will award the template. Nintendo 300Talk Go on chat Y --Nintendo 300Talk Blog Edits 03:35, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks! Yo its Shurow! Thanks for fixing the Captain's Quarters page for me :) People have been doing that all day and ive had to keep fixing them. Do you think I should be an admin? I could really help tell Nintendo or another admin what you think. ''--Shurow (Talk) 00:23, December 2, 2011 (UTC)'' Hey Shurow! Thanks for leaving a message. :D No problem, I always check my email and the Recent Wiki Activity to see if there has been any vandalism on articles. It really annoys me when people vandalize. I mean, there's a whole other CP Wiki for vandalizing, and people have to do it here. Ugh. And to answer your question, I personally believe that anyone who contributes as well as you and I do should become an administrator after maybe a month or two of dedicated editing. If all of those people who vandalize worked together and contributed instead, this Wiki would be twice as better of a place. Anyway, I see that you have been contributing a lot here lately and that you joined in 2008. You certainly look to me like you have the requirements to be an administrator. However, the only way you can really become an admin is if you step up and ask an admin yourself. Meanwhile, you have my recommendation. If you do decide to ask, please don't hesitate to use this message as a reference for an admin to see. :) Thanks again for leaving a message. --Hey.youcp (Talk) 03:48, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Editing Keep editing Shurow! Here are some things to do for the Wiki. *When editing, please space out the paragraphs and titles like so- Title Notice the space above then keep going, keep going, this is the paragraph of the article. Notice new space Now new article section, notice the space between the title and the paragraph again XD. Edit like that in the example please. Nintendo 300Talk Blog Um... Look at this page you did, it was the first one I opened that you edited. The Expedition Hat is a hat that was first seen in the Glade room during the Wilderness Expedition. It was available from January 17, 2011 until January 31, 2011. After 31 January it was no longer available. When worn, it looks like hair. It also has a raccoon tail. Gallery Expedition Hat123.PNG|An in-game penguin wearing Expedition Hat. Expedition Hat456.PNG|A penguin wearing Expedition Hat on a Player card. You said you knew all about editing, clearly this is false as even the first one I opened of your edits, gallery and the gallery HTML below doesn't have a space... Make sure next time, it is The Expedition Hat is a hat that was first seen in the Glade room during the Wilderness Expedition. It was available from January 17, 2011 until January 31, 2011. After 31 January it was no longer available. When worn, it looks like hair. It also has a raccoon tail. Gallery Expedition Hat123.PNG|An in-game penguin wearing Expedition Hat. Expedition Hat456.PNG|A penguin wearing Expedition Hat on a Player card. Instead. Thank you. Nintendo 300Talk Blog mean I meant leave a WHOLE LINE SPACE between the title 'gallery' and the paragraph below so it looks like this: Gallery info here Nintendo 300Talk Blog Wiki Party Hi , The Club Penguin Wiki's 5th Anniversary Party is coming soon! I am sort of in charge on the planning and everything, but I had to ask you if you have ideas for the party. We want the party will be AWESOME, and the more ideas we will have, the party will get even better! So, if you thaught about something, anything, please leave a message with your idea in my talk page. See ya at the party! I'll send you an invitation later. I am making a V.I.P. list, so please inform me if you want to be added! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:56, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Club Penguin Wiki's celebrations Golden Ticket! Dear , We are glad to announce about our wiki's 5th Anniversary Celebrations! Here is your invitation: Please check out for updates, and contact me to add you to our Special Guests list: Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:40, December 19, 2011 (UTC)